cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smurf War
Abstract The Smurf War was a war between Forces of Annihilation (FoA) and The Smurfs on their way to Candy Mountain (a micro alliance sometimes referred to hereafter as The Smurfs, but unaffiliated with the independent alliance of that name). The Smurfs launched a preemptive strike against FoA for harboring a war criminal by the name Gargamel. On December 5, NpO entered the war on FOA's side http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=9264. Events of War Preceding Events * Misconduct by FoA member (presumably Shadowxtro of Technoids) against Smurf (presumably Shakes of ShakesbeeR. Incorrect: It was misconduct vs Boscher) during the Peace vs FOK wars. * Shakes leaves FOK and forms The Smurfs on their way to Candy Mountain - Incorrect: Shakes left FOK a month before and was briefly a member of the NPO Introduction The Smurf War commenced on the first of December 2007. The attacked alliance was Forces of Annihilation. The reason for the war was misconduct vs one of the Smurfs during the Peace vs FOK wars. Last October the peace terms, agreed on by FOK and The Peace after negotiations led by NpO, so it was time to settle old scores. The Smurfs would have their revenge. Revenge was aimed at Gargamel, whom the Smurfs considered a known war criminal. Timeline of War December 1st One smurf launched an all out attack on Gargamel. The initial attacks were very successful and resulted in anarchy. Though allies of Gargamel would soon come to support him. To protect the smurf village Papa Smurf ordered a preemptive strike on Azrael and Shirou another friend of Gargamel. Another smurf joined in these attacks and the FoA nations were anarchied. The strength of FoA was roughly 10x that of the Smurfs at the beginning of the war. December 2nd Smurf nations targeted spy attacks at Azreal, who held nukes, but those attacks were unsuccessful at destroying his arsenal. Though nuclear retaliation seemed imminent, the smurfs were prepared to continue a long war. A Grämlins nation, Noob Cake approached the Smurfs as a friend of Shirou. A solution was reached. Shirou would leave FOA and cut all ties if the Smurfs would promise peace and reparations worth 9m. A good friend of the Smurfs immediately offered 3m as a sign of good faith in name of the Smurfs. December 3rd The smurfs started where they left off: Hammering their enemies. They are still in anarchy and incapable of doing anything. Meanwhile Shirou did not accept peace. However, he did accept the smurf aid. The Smurfs use this is a reasons for continued attacks, they believe that Gargamel and their friends cannot be trusted. During the day Gargamel mobilized allies who struck against another Smurf nation, one of these allies was anarchied. This third day two more smurfs joined the war. Now four smurfs are actively engaged in this war. (Sinkhan of Illuminati and Barb Dwyer of OFS also joined). The third smurf attacked and anarchied another nation. Smurf peace offer The Smurfs offered peace and surrender terms to FoA. Hello, We don't like war. In fact we despise it. Nonetheless this war was deemed necessary by our great leader Papa Smurf. You have been harboring Gargamel. A known war criminal. We had to launch a pre-emptive strike vs him and his friends. We fight for our beliefs and to keep the smurf village safe. The war will not stop until all nations in FOA are either destroyed or you agree to the following terms: Pay a tribute of 500 tech to the Smurfs FOA will be under direct control of the Smurfs Military will be dismantled for now (max 20% soldiers) Be our prags. Be wise and accept these generous terms or we will wreak havoc. Sincerely, Shakes Smurf December 4th 5 Smurf nation are involved in the war, they claim FoA nations are asking for peace, but surrender terms haven't been accepted. The Grämlins nation, Noob Cake was offered final terms that they stated must be accepted by the end of the day. Noob Cake threatens war if the Smurfs attack. The Smurfs have offered him to reimburse him the money he gave to Shirou in a tech deal. During the day more Smurfs joined to fight this war. The strength of the Smurfs increased to over 100k. Friends of Gargamel in other alliances launced tech raids on the Smurfs. To announce our milestone and to warn all potential tech raiders an official communique of the Smurfs was released. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=9159 December 5th Shirou has finally offered peace to the Smurfs. This was the first day that the smurfs also launched sucessful spy attacks to destroy nukes. FoA didn't mount a significant offense against the Smurfs The smurfs claim that the New Pacific Order (NPO) contacted the smurfs and stated they intend to attack a smurf that they believe misbehaved. Diplomatic negotiations are on-going. A cease fire was offered. No Smurf would attack a FOA nation during these negotiations. At the end of the day NpO declared a surprise attack. Based on reasons deemed dubious by the Smurfs. December 6th On December 6, the New Polar Order (NpO) declared war on the Smurfs in support of FoA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=9264 and did an update rush. Since the attack came as a surprise a lot of Smurfs were anarchied. The first time this war. The Smurfs claim that NpO never approached them contrary to their public declaration statement. NpO demanded that the Smurfs approach them. Few Smurfs launched return attacks. NpO explicitly mentioned there are no surrender terms. On the other hand, the Smurfs stated they would leave any FOA nation alone if they left the alliance. In the meanwhile FOA still cannot be found. The only nations that the Smurfs got in contact with surrendered and were given peace. Papa smurfs claims that most Smurfs will not fight back. They state that they will not participate in an unjust war like this. December 7th On day seven of the war, defeat seems close for The smurfs. All of the 8 nations are fighting between 4 and 6 nations each and 2 of The Smurf nations have below 30 infrastructure. The total strength of the Smurf nations has dropped to 66,732. FOA has been hurt a lot harder during the war. Falling from 325k to 240k NS. FOA lost almost more strength than the Smurfs ever had. While the odds were against them the Smurfs did a lot more damage to FOA than they received. Even after NpO's involvement. The Smurfs have proven that although they are small they should not be overlooked. FOA before the war: http://img49.imageshack.us/img49/4723/fbeginly0.jpg FOA after the war: http://img338.imageshack.us/img338/1930/feindat3.jpg War's End: Peace! On December 13, Myworld of NpO announced that peace terms had been agreed upon. Terms were: *Smurfs pay 24 million smurfberries in reparations to FOA *NpO adds Smurfs as protectorate for 30 days *Three Smurf nations were excluded from the peace terms due to their status with FOK. Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars